


teach me the song to your heart

by TealTumbleweed



Series: teach me [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTumbleweed/pseuds/TealTumbleweed
Summary: With getting to know Zen comes getting to know Genji and Lúcio realizes he likes both teammates more than he bargained for.





	teach me the song to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me for me, but I figured I might as well share this piece of self-indulgent fluff. Based on [this](https://tealtumbleweed.tumblr.com/post/169894356744/someone-pls-tell-me-what-their-ship-is-called) drawing I did back when I realized that Lúcio/Genji/Zen is my biggest weakness.
> 
> Trigger warning for gender dysphoria; parts of this story are based on my own experiences as a trans* individual.
> 
> Edited but unbeta-ed; all mistakes are my own.

The nights after a failed mission are always the worst. The team seems to return with worse injuries each time and Lúcio fears the day they come back with a coffin. He’s only been back for an hour or three but it’s night-time and he’s supposed to be asleep, catching some well-deserved rest after a grueling day. His thoughts keep him up, drifting back to Lena and Jesse in the infirmary. Both had been injured badly enough to warrant a night under Angela’s care and he wishes he was a proper doctor so he could do more for them. Angie had managed to kick him out after an hour of his hovering but he feels better knowing that they still have his music pulsing softly and soothing their pain.

He turns over in bed and opens his eyes so he can look at the time shown by the digital display on his night stand. 02:53. Lúcio breathes out in a heavy sigh. There’s no way he’s going to fall asleep anytime soon so he sits up and slides his feet to the floor, leaning his elbows on his knees. Through the gap in the curtain he can see the moon shining brightly and while he doesn’t have a view of the sea from his window, he knows it’ll look especially pretty tonight.

His mind made up, Lúcio stands and grabs an old t-shirt from the back of his desk chair. After pulling it on he glances at the boxershorts he’s wearing and shrugs. The balmy Gibraltarian climate makes for mild temperatures at night and it’s not like anyone else will be outside, so he leaves his room only half-dressed and heads towards the kitchen to grab something to drink.

With a glass of water in hand he makes his way outside and moves to the back of the Watchpoint, where a well-tended bit of garden overlooks the cliffs leading down to the sea. He’s not entirely sure what the origins are of the flowers blooming in the overflowing bushes but he knows Bastion spends a lot of time here, often accompanied by Zenyatta, Mei, or Jesse. As expected he’s the only one out tonight and Lúcio sits down with his back against an ancient tree, shielded by bushes from the Watchpoint and looking out at the waves crashing below.

The ocean wind caresses his face and he breathes in deep, closes his eyes for a moment. He can easily imagine being back in Rio, his mind supplying him with the joyous shouts of the children from his favela, the ones he used to take to the beach. Lúcio doesn’t see himself as someone who tends to get homesick—he has travelled the world far too often for that—but it’s those moments he really misses nowadays. He misses being able to put a smile on a kid’s face right there and then and while he knows that he does a lot of good with Overwatch, he can’t help but think that things used to be so much simpler.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t realize someone’s crept up on him until he hears a small sound, and his eyes fly open in surprise.

“My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you,” Zenyatta says, hovering peacefully a little to his left.

Lúcio smiles at his omnic friend. “Nah, man,” he says. “No harm done. You often come here at night?”

Zenyatta hums. “It calms me to see the garden in complete darkness. Sometimes the chaos of everyday life creeps where it is not wanted.”

That Lúcio understands completely, and he says as much. “I hope my presence doesn’t annoy you, though,” he adds, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Zenyatta laughs softly, the sound electronic but no less pleasant to Lúcio’s ears. “Not at all,” he says. “I do not think your presence could ever be annoying.”

Lúcio’s not quite sure what to make of that, so he blushes and smiles at his lap.

“What brings you out here tonight?” Zenyatta asks. The question is phrased innocently but Lúcio hears it the way it’s meant: I’m here if you want to talk.

He shrugs slightly, then drags his knees up and hugs his legs to his chest. “Couldn’t sleep,” he says, as if that wasn’t obvious.

“You feel responsible for what happened,” Zenyatta fills in the blank.

Lúcio knocks his forehead onto his knees. “I should’ve been quicker,” he tells the ground; he doesn’t think he can admit to his failure while making eye contact.

“Would that have made a difference?” Zenyatta asks.

“I’m supposed to be the fast one,” Lúcio murmurs.

“You were fast,” Zenyatta says. “You managed to get all of them out of there.”

Lúcio brings his head back up to glare at the omnic. “But not before they got hurt! That’s on _me_. How am I supposed to—”

“No.”

The interruption is sharp and direct, but not unkind. It makes Lúcio pause and reconsider his phrasing.

“Missions like this always leave me feeling out of sorts,” he explains with a sigh. “They mess with my head. Can’t help but feel at fault, you know?”

Zenyatta’s mechanical hum sounds pleasant to his tired brain. “As long as you know that is nonsense,” the omnic says.

Lúcio huffs out a laugh. “I guess. But it’s not a thought that’s easily shut off.”

Zen is quiet for a moment. “Would you like to meditate with me?” he asks eventually, his voice even and without judgment.

“Meditate?” Lúcio repeats, considering the idea. “Not sure I know how to do that, to be honest.”

Zen laughs softly. “Do not worry,” he says. “I can teach you. It is one of the things I really enjoyed about being a monk.”

Smiling, Lúcio asks him if he misses it.

“Sometimes,” Zenyatta admits. “But students are found anywhere, not just in a monastery. So, what do you say?”

“Yeah, okay,” Lúcio says. “But I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it. You might have noticed I’m not exactly good at sitting still.”

Zenyatta looks him straight in the eye and while he doesn’t have any human facial features, Lúcio can tell he’s being cheeky. “You have met Genji, right?” he deadpans.

Lúcio can’t help but break out in laughter. “Good point,” he allows. “All right, what do I do?”

Zenyatta moves them a little so they’re sitting face-to-faceplate, Zenyatta in a perfect lotus position and Lúcio with his legs loosely crossed. Lúcio looks at him with some trepidation. “Now what?”

“Are you comfortable with closing your eyes?” Zenyatta asks him and Lúcio feels a sense of surprise to be given the option. He tends to be bad at surrendering control like that but Zenyatta has his absolute trust—he knows he’ll always be able to rely on his fellow healer. He shuts his eyes but as soon as he does they fly back open because beautifully tranquil music starts to play from the omnic’s built-in speakers. He’s heard similar music before but nothing quite like this. It feels… intimate.

Zenyatta tilts his head a little, prompting Lúcio to close his eyes again, and Lúcio complies.

The music almost drags him somewhere else, a mental place he didn’t know the existence of. It’s peaceful, serene, and when Zenyatta starts talking, guiding him through the process, Lúcio feels—hm. So unlike anything he’s ever felt before he doesn’t know how to describe it.

He’s unsure how long they’re sitting there, man and omnic, freedom fighter and monk-turned-wandering-guru. But at this moment he feels a connection with Zenyatta he hadn’t thought possible. They have been good friends for a while now and though he’s vocally in favor of omnic rights, he’s always seen them as _different_ nonetheless. But now? Zenyatta feels more human to him than most of his acquaintances.

It’s when the music slowly starts to fade away that Lúcio comes back to himself. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer, then opens them. Zenyatta is still hovering peacefully in front of him, a content look etched onto his entire being.

“Woah,” Lúcio breathes out eventually when the omnic doesn’t say anything.

Zenyatta makes a pleased sound. “How do you feel?” he asks.

“I—” Lúcio starts. Pauses. Considers. “Light,” he answers after a beat. “I hadn’t expected such a difference.”

“Meditation affects everyone in a unique way,” Zenyatta says. “I hope it was a positive experience for you.”

Lúcio nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, definitely. I’d love to try it again sometime.”

Another pleased sound issues from Zenyatta’s speakers. “Feel free to ask for assistance if you desire more guidance,” he offers.

“Thanks, man,” Lúcio says, blushing slightly. “That’d be great. Can I just ask, though?”

Zenyatta indicates his ‘yes’ with a nod.

“Where’d you get the music?” Lúcio asks. “It’s amazing and makes me feel all inspired.”

“Oh!” Zenyatta exclaims. “Yes, of course. I am unsure what its exact origins are, to be honest. Its foundation was coded into our programming and through some experimentation a few of the monks at the monastery were able to turn it into this. It is probably more mathematical than artistic, I fear.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Lúcio says. “Music often is a collaborative effort.”

Zenyatta hums. “Would you like to have access to it?” he asks. “I could send you some files if you want to work with it.”

Lúcio feels his enthusiasm take over. “Seriously? That would be awesome!” He knows he’s probably bouncing up and down like a little kid but he doesn’t care—a multitude of ideas is already racing through his mind.

“Sleep first, however,” Zenyatta reminds him.

That stops Lúcio in his tracks. “Ah,” he sighs, cringing a little and rubbing his neck. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

The two get up and Lúcio quickly drains his glass of water before they walk back inside. Zenyatta joins him all the way to his room and they talk quietly, careful not to wake anyone else. When they arrive at Lúcio’s accommodations, he keys in his code and turns back to Zenyatta as the door slides open.

“Thanks for tonight,” he says softly. He’s not sure how to convey his gratitude so he waves his arms about somewhat awkwardly.

“You are most welcome,” Zenyatta returns. “And you have my thanks, also. You are a wonderful student to have.”

Lúcio grins at that. “I can teach you a bit about music in return, if you want,” he offers.

“That would be lovely,” Zenyatta says sincerely.

For a moment, the two just look at each other. Lúcio’s hesitant to enter his room without a proper goodbye, but…

“Do omnics hug?” he asks, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Zenyatta slants his head slightly to the side. “You say that as if all omnics are the same,” he chastises gently.

“Oh, fuck, that’s not how I meant that,” Lúcio says, aghast at his own insensitivity. “I’m so sorry.” Lúcio folds his arms around his chest, the feeling of failure returning to the surface.

“No worries,” Zenyatta says, and he sounds like he means it. He brings his arms up and he slowly approaches Lúcio, making his intentions clear. Lúcio only has time to widen his eyes before he’s enveloped in Zenyatta’s hug. It takes him a second but then he’s hugging back and while it feels _different—_ Zenyatta’s metal limbs encircling his shoulders instead of flesh ones— it still feels _right_.

Lúcio as good as buries his face into Zenyatta’s shoulder, the five inch height difference making him feel safe and cherished in Zenyatta’s arms.

“Sleep well, my friend,” Zenyatta says his voice fond.

“Good night, Zen,” Lúcio replies. “Um, can I call you Zen?” he’s quick to follow up.

Zenyatta laughs. “Of course,” he answers. “I would like that.”

The hug comes to an end and Lúcio steps back, standing just inside his room. “See you tomorrow, then,” he says. He’s not sure why it feels hard to say goodbye.

“Until tomorrow,” Zen replies.

They share another look, another smile, and then the door slides closed between them. Lúcio glances down and frowns at his boxershorts. He _really_ should’ve put on something else.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

The next morning Lúcio doesn’t get down to the communal kitchen until noon. He’s usually relatively early for breakfast—relatively, because some of his teammates get up at a ridiculous hour—but after missions he always needs the extra sleep. He makes a quick stop in the infirmary, where he’s glad to see both Lena and Jesse doing well, and hurries on in search of food. When he enters the dining area, a space resembling a small but comfortable cafeteria more than anything else, he spots Zen sitting with Genji and the feeling of excitement this causes within him makes him pause.

Has something changed?

He frowns and thinks back to last night. Sure, he had a really good time connecting with Zen, but…

His thoughts are interrupted when Zen looks up and notices him, and he waves at Lúcio. The gesture is adorable and Lúcio can’t help but smile as he approaches the omnic and his student.

“Hey Zen, Genji,” Lúcio says as he reaches their table in the corner.

“Good afternoon, Lúcio,” Zen says serenely. “Did you sleep well?”

Lúcio grins. “Oh, I slept amazing,” he says. “If I knew meditation worked that well I would’ve tried it ages ago.”

“You meditated together?” Genji interrupts, sounding somewhat petulant.

Lúcio looks at him. His faceplate is up despite the plate of food in front of him which makes him incredibly hard to read and Lúcio isn’t sure how to interpret his comment.

“Genji,” Zen chides him. “You know my guidance is available to everyone here.”

Genji bows his head. “Sorry, I did not mean it like that,” he says.

“That is quite all right, dear one,” Zen says. “Would you like to join us?” he asks, redirecting his attention to Lúcio.

“Oh,” Lúcio starts, glancing furtively at Genji, who notices his hesitance.

“I do not mind,” he says. “I can finish my food while you are getting yours.”

Lúcio nods and moves into the kitchen area. Even though they’ve been really good friends for quite a while now, he’s not quite sure what Genji’s deal is; as far as he knows, almost no-one has seen him without his faceplate on. It makes Lúcio’s heart hurt. He knows what it’s like to feel like you have to hide yourself from the world and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

He opens the fridge to peer at its contents. There’s not much on the communal shelves today so he opts for his usual cereal, figuring he’ll have lunch in an hour or two anyway. While he waits for his coffee to brew he cuts up some fruit and eats a few pieces of mango. When he’s assembled his cereal—probably more fruit than anything else—he grabs his bowl and coffee cup and moves back to Zen and Genji’s table.

The plate in front of Genji is now empty, and the two are discussing creative uses for Zen’s harmony orbs. Genji makes a lewd suggestion and Zen’s laughter echoes through the cafeteria. Lúcio smiles as he sits down with his food at the head of the table.

“Please tell me you wouldn’t actually try that,” he says to Genji, rolling his eyes.

“What? Why not?” Genji shoots back and the grin is evident in his voice.

“Seems kinda, I don’t know, _wrong_ ,” Lúcio says as he stuffs his mouth with cereal.

Genji snorts. “Yeah, but that is the point, is it not? Where is your sense of adventure?”

Lúcio has to scoff at that. “Hello, international freedom fighter here. I’ve got plenty sense of adventure.”

“Just not in the sex department?” Lúcio’s pretty sure Genji’s wildly wiggling his eyebrows behind his faceplate and he feels himself blush.

“Maybe not as much,” he admits. “It’s not like I’ve got that much experience.”

“You don’t?” Genji asks, surprise evident in his voice. “Handsome guy like you?”

“No, I… Handsome?”

That gets Genji a little flustered. “Well, yeah, I mean, you know.” He looks at Zen as if to say, help me out here.

“You are a very good-looking man,” Zen agrees calmly.

“Oh, um, thanks?” Lúcio says, feeling somewhat hesitant. He’s not sure how to interpret the turn in conversation and takes another large bite food to hide his awkwardness.

“Anyway,” Genji says, his voice loud and obvious in changing the subject. “How is it going with your music?”

Swallowing quickly, Lúcio laments that he doesn’t have as much time as he’d hoped. “But Zen promised me I could work with some of his stuff, so that should be cool,” he adds.

Zen inclines his head. “I am looking forward to hearing the end result,” he says.

“That sounds really cool,” Genji agrees.

Lúcio smiles at him and turns back to Zen. “If you’ve got the time, I could take a look at it when I’m done eating?” he suggests. “I’m taking the day off from training, after yesterday. You can come too, if you’d like,” he adds, addressing Genji.

“Oh, no, I—” Genji starts, but reconsiders after getting a look from Zen. “Yes, that would be nice, actually,” he finishes softly.

“I have time as well,” Zen says. “It would be a good way to spend the afternoon.”

“Awesome!” Lúcio exclaims. He takes a few more bites of his food and looks at the two others, who pick up their conversation. They never have quite enough time to really socialize within Overwatch and he hopes this is his chance to change that.

When the dishes are clean and put away, Lúcio leads the way back to his room. It resembles more of a music studio than anything else—most of the space is occupied by computer screens and mixing panels. His collection of tech is his pride and joy and every day he’s glad he managed to get everything shipped to Overwatch’s headquarters.

Genji lets out an appreciative whistle. “Nice equipment,” he says.

“Thanks!” Lúcio says. “It took me ages to build this collection but as music’s my baby it’s nice to have the best stuff available.”

Genji turns to look at him. “Are you not incredibly rich?” he asks.

“Genji…” Zen chides him.

“What? He is an internationally famous musician,” Genji explains himself, sounding just a little sullen.

Lúcio scratches the back of his neck, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. “I guess,” he says. “I grew up poor, though. Spending large amounts of money on tech isn’t something that comes naturally to me. Besides, my community has always come first—no way am I going to buy myself things like this if I can make someone else’s life just a little bit better.”

Genji snorts. “Yeah, that sounds familiar,” he says, looking at Zen.

“Those who aid their kin have infinite riches,” is the omnic’s only reply.

Where Lúcio had interpreted Genji’s comment as annoyance at first, he’s pretty sure it looks more like adoration now. Not for the first time he wonders what the exact relationship between his two teammates is. Ignoring a sudden stab of inferiority, he approaches his main console and digitally unlocks his setup.

Before he can ask Zen about the music, his friend is already beside him and transferring the files for him to access.

“Thanks, man!” Lúcio says as he analyses them quickly. They indeed look more mathematical than he’s used to but he isn’t deterred easily—the formulas embedded seem similar to the ones that make up the boosts he works with in combat. He opens the files in the program he uses to compose and waits for it to visualize the strands of music.

“Woah, that looks so cool,” Genji whispers while staring at the screen in front of him, where erratic lines dance in spiraling patterns.

“Just wait until I combine stuff,” Lúcio says as he moves to do just that. He picks out the base he uses for his healing boost and adds it to the mix. The program immediately starts to recalibrate, and Lúcio sweeps his fingers over the screen to make adjustments where he sees fit.

“Are you… drawing sounds right now?” Genji asks, confused.

Lúcio laughs. “Something like that, yeah,” he says. “I always start out with a visualization because I know what it’ll sound like. All the fine tuning I do with my hearing, though. That’s the hard bit.”

“What did you do just now?” Zenyatta pipes up as Lúcio draws a sweeping arc with all fingers of his right hand.

“Just one sec,” Lúcio says, his brows drawn in concentration. “And… there!” He isolates a short strand of the visualization on the screen and blows it up. He adjusts a few more spikes and then orders the program to play it out loud.

“Oh my!” Zen exclaims. “That sounds wonderful.”

The music is calm and repetitive but somehow makes the listener feel ready to do anything. Lúcio’s fingers still fly over the screen, making adjustments wherever needed.

“This is just one layer, of course,” he explains as he works. “Combining layers is more difficult. You need a good ear to line up arrangements. But this is what my work consists of, for a great deal. Obviously I also record new music but it’s the editing that takes the most effort. It all needs to be in harmony.”

“Harmony,” Zen says. “Yes, I like that.”

“How long does it take you to compose something from scratch?” Genji asks, the curiosity evident in his voice.

Lúcio laughs. “Pretty long. It’s why I haven’t finished anything in ages—I don’t really have the space to work on something for an extended period of time. I’ve had weeks where I hardly slept because the inspiration was too strong.”

“You miss it.” It’s a statement. Of course Zen would see right through him.

“I mean, yeah. But the work we do now is too important. It’s not like I can just take a few days off whenever the creative juices start flowing.” Lúcio sighs and stares forlornly at the screen in front of him.

One of Zen’s hands lands on his shoulder. “We keep giving our best and more time will come your way soon enough,” he says. He sounds like he really believes it, too.

Lúcio shows the other two some more of his work and answers all of their questions as best as he can. Genji, especially, seems really excited to talk about his music. It doesn’t surprise him—he knows about Genji’s colorful past where he spent as much time as possible in night clubs and the like. He sounds like he still keeps up with all the modern music trends and Lúcio likes having someone to talk shop with.

Zen mostly listens and it takes a while for Lúcio to realize that this is one of the first times he and Genji have a proper conversation one on one. The man’s always been a bit of an enigma to him. He seems to be one of the more outgoing people on base, always joking around with Jesse or making cheeky remarks in team meetings. But Lúcio’s never had an opportunity to get to know the man behind the mask—literally and figuratively. He thinks he likes this Genji better. He’s enthusiastic, and honest, and… Well. Kinda cute, actually.

Lúcio is in the midst of showing Genji some of the more advanced tricks he can coax out of his mixing program when Zen interrupts the two.

“It is past 3pm already,” he says sheepishly. “The two of you should probably eat something.”

Lúcio emits a sound of surprise but Genji just snorts. “What would I do without you?” he directs at the omnic monk, fondness evident in his voice.

He can’t see it, but Lúcio knows Zen is smiling contently. The moment between the two others feels intimate, and he looks away with a small sigh.

It’s not like he’s always been alone—Lúcio often finds himself surrounded by family or friends. But he’s never been blessed in the relationship department and sometimes it’s hard to see how seemingly effortlessly others find love.

“Are you all right, Lúcio?” Zen asks, and Lúcio shakes himself out of his stupor.

“Yeah, fine,” he says, shooting his friend a quick smile. And he is, really. The happiness of the people around him is all that matters to him.

The three return to the kitchens for a late lunch. It’s not until they sit down at a table that Lúcio realizes he’s not sure how to act around Genji in this situation. Should he leave, give him space? He wants to do everything to make Genji feel comfortable but he isn’t familiar enough with the ninja to know what to do.

Genji seems to realize the same a few seconds later. He looks from Zen to Lúcio and clears his throat, the sound insecure and questioning.

“Do you need me to leave?” Lúcio asks after a short silence, and he hopes to hell it doesn’t offend the other man.

For a moment everything is fine but then Genji’s shoulders drop and Lúcio feels his heart plummet at the sight. “I’m sorry,” Genji whispers and before Lúcio can say anything else, he’s lifted his plate of food and is out of the door.

“Fuck.” Lúcio lowers his face into his hands and he doesn’t think his mood has ever flipped around this quickly before.

“You did not do anything wrong.”

Damn, he’d almost forgotten about Zen. Lúcio looks up at him, skepticism evident in the shape of his brows.

“It is himself he gets frustrated with. There is nothing you could have done to remove his own insecurities and he knows this.”

Lúcio sighs. “Does he ever let anyone get close?” he asks, though he knows he has no right to. Genji’s issues are none of his business.

“He does his best,” is Zen’s only reply. Leave it to the omnic to say something like that and actually have it mean something.

Heaving another sigh, Lúcio pulls at his goatee. “He’s so fucking cool,” he says. “I wish he was less unsure about himself.”

Zen chuckles sadly. “You and me both,” he agrees.

Lúcio looks at his plate, suddenly no longer interested in any food.

 “You should still eat something,” Zen says, as if reading his thoughts.

“I know,” Lúcio says and he picks up his sandwich. “I’ve always seen meals as something to share, though. It makes me sad he feels he can’t do that.”

Zen’s reply is just a long hum. It’s obvious that thinking about his friend’s anxiety makes him sad.

“Did it take long for him to confide in you?” Lúcio asks.

Zen tilts his head in thought. “We met under different circumstances,” he says. “He has grown a lot since then. It pleases me to see him among people. Friends, even. There was a time…” He falls silent for a moment. “I should not say too much,” he finishes his thought. “I am so proud of him it is sometimes difficult to keep myself from gossiping.”

The way in which Zen voices that last sentence is utterly adorable and Lúcio gives him a soft smile. “I sometimes envy how close you two are,” he admits to the omnic. “It’s nice to see, though. I like knowing that there’s space for intimate relationships within Overwatch.”

It’s silent for a beat and Lúcio’s words have time to catch up with him. “Close! Intimate as in close, I meant. I didn’t mean to imply…” He trails off and quickly stuffs his face with a large bite of sandwich to keep his own mouth from incriminating himself any further.

Zen laughs, a sound so pleasant to hear it warms Lúcio from the inside. “I must admit I often find myself curious about how others interpret our relationship,” Zen says.

Lúcio scrunches up his face. “Yeah, I think there might be a bet going on,” he says, his voice apologetic.

“That does not surprise me,” Zen says with a laugh.

“Are you though?” Lúcio asks, feeling bold.

“Are we what?” Zen counters as he sits back in his chair.

“You know, together. And I don’t mean sex, necessarily. Just, together. In any romantic kind of way,” Lúcio tries to clarify.

Zen hums thoughtfully. “It is hard to compare what we have with any kind of human relationship. As an omnic, I do not have the same desires as most. But yes, I do consider Genji to be my partner. I love him very much.”

Lúcio sighs. “That’s so neat,” he says. “You two seem to work so well together. I’m glad you found each other.”

“I am, as well,” Zen agrees. “Nevertheless, sometimes I do fear I can never be… Enough, I suppose.” He sounds so matter-of-fact about it that it pains Lúcio.

“Hey now, none of that,” he chides him. “You’re like, the most awesome person I know. Human _or_ omnic.”

Zen tilts his head as he considers the man in front of him. “You sound like you mean that,” he says.

“I do!” Lúcio is quick to reply. “I love how compassionate you are, you’re always ready to lend a hand and you never judge. You’re kind and honest but also really, really funny when you want to be. I love—”

“Yes?” Zen leans his elbows on the table between them and his voice sounds hopeful.

“Well, everything about you, I guess,” Lúcio finishes his thought with a blush on his cheeks.

For a long beat, Zen is silent. Then it looks like he’s starting to glow. “How wonderful,” he says with amazement in his voice.

“It is?” Lúcio asks hesitantly.

“Very much,” Zenyatta replies. “I, too, love everything about you.”

“You do?” Lúcio continues, somewhat confused.

Zen hums as he leans his head on his hands. “You are an exceptional man, Lúcio. Every moment I spend with you is a gift.”

“I… Oh. Wow.” Lúcio is rendered speechless, something that doesn’t happen too often. He quickly looks around the room, making sure that Genji hasn’t magically appeared behind him to kick his ass after Zen’s declaration.

“There is no need to worry, he knows,” Zen says with what Lúcio interprets as the omnic equivalent of a twinkle in the eye.

“Say what now?” Lúcio’s not sure he’s ever been thrown off balance this badly before. He’d never have expected Zen to hate him for what he said, but this? He honestly doesn’t know what’s going on right now.

“I suppose most omnics don’t feel the need to abide by certain social rules. I’ve never understood why one should limit themselves to one love in their lives. It makes no sense,” Zen says serenely, emphasizing his point with his hands.

“I guess not,” Lúcio says, slow and thoughtful.

“I apologize if I am taking your words out of context,” Zen continues. “I just thought you should know I feel very strongly about you.”

Lúcio’s stomach fills with honest-to-god butterflies at those words. “Nah, that’s the right kind of context,” he says, trying and failing to sound cool about it. “What, um. What would that mean for us, though?”

“It depends on what you would like, of course,” Zen says. “I just like spending time with you and I hope you feel the same.”

“Yeah, yeah! Of course. But what about—”

“Genji?”

Lúcio nods, nervous. Why are situations like this always so hard to navigate?

“We will have to continue this conversation with him present but I know he really likes you, too,” Zen resumes, his voice kind. “We, ah,” and here he looks away, bashful, “we might talk about you quite a bit.”

Lúcio’s blush returns full force. “You do?” he asks. He can’t really imagine anyone talking about him like that, let alone the two people he might like the most out of anyone he knows right now.

“Ah, you are adorable,” Zen says with a sigh that transforms into a flinch. “My apologies. I believe most men dislike to be called adorable.”

“Hell nah, I don’t care about that shit,” Lúcio’s quick to reassure him. “I’m not into toxic masculinity. Besides, I think you’re super adorable, too.”

Zen emits a musical peal of laughter. “Good,” he says, his voice filled with fondness.

The moment is broken by a loud, high-pitched screech.

“Lúciooooooooooo!”

He turns around just in time to see Hana pounce on him, her hair flying wildly behind her. He’s quick to brace himself for impact and then the girl’s arms are around him, squeezing him tight.

“You’re back!” he exclaims. “How was the tournament?”

“Amazing!” Hana replies. “Gosh, it was so much fun. You watched my streams though, right?”

“Most of them, yeah,” Lúcio says. “I had to miss a few while I was on mission.”

Hana’s face falls. “I heard it was rough,” she says. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

The girl bounces over to Zen, hand up in request of a high five, which she receives. “Yo, Zenny,” she greets him.

“Good to see you, Hana,” he replies. “And I believe congratulations are in order?”

“Hell yeah! Thanks,” Hana says, still bouncing up and down. Lúcio often wonders if she ever really needs his speed boost.

Lúcio’s quick to congratulate her as well. “Do you have some time off now?” he asks.

Hana nods. “Two days. I wanna jump right back into a sim though. I saw some pretty sweet moves during the tournament and I’m dying to try them out. Wanna be my assistant?”

Her enthusiasm is so catching that he’s automatically agreeing before he remembers the conversation he was having with Zen. He glances at the omnic, who regards him with a calm gaze.

“Go, have fun,” he says. “We shall talk later.” Lúcio’s pretty sure Zen’s giving him the omnic version of a wink.

Lúcio smiles at him with as much meaning as he can manage. “Talk to you soon,” he agrees.

Hana’s already out the door before he’s even fully left his chair. He looks back at Zen and suddenly he can’t stand the thought to leave him with a simple ‘bye’. He pulls his friend onto his feet and into a hug that Zen immediately welcomes. When they pull back, Lúcio sighs softly.

“Soon,” he repeats. Then he, too, is out the door.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

It’s an hour after dinner and Lúcio has just returned from the infirmary, where he was pleased to see both Lena and Jesse doing just fine. He’s about to settle in with some good music and a book when there’s a knock on his door. He distractedly signals for Athena to open the door, assuming it’s Hana about to pester him with something irrelevant, and he feels a little surprise when it’s definitely _not_ a girly voice that he hears.

“I hope I am not interrupting,” Genji says and Lúcio whips his face around to see the ninja standing awkwardly in the door opening.

“Not at all,” Lúcio reassures him with a big smile. “What’s up?”

Genji rubs the back of his neck and for once Lúcio doesn’t need him to remove his visor in order to know what expression’s gracing his face. “I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me,” he says and the uncertainty in his words pains Lúcio.

“Yeah, of course!” he’s quick to say as he drops his book back on his desk. “Am I gonna need proper shoes?”

“Um, I was thinking we could walk up into the cliffs?” Genji says, making his sentence into a question.

“Awesome!” Lúcio replies and he goes to hunt down his hiking boots. “I haven’t been on a proper walk in ages. Gimme a sec.”

He finds his shoes underneath his bed and pulls them on, fumbling with the laces in his haste. After the third failed attempt, he hears a huff of laughter from Genji.

“Here, let me,” he says as he kneels down in front of Lúcio, lacing both shoes with ease.

“Thanks,” Lúcio says, blushing fiercely.

“Being a cyborg does have its perks,” Genji jokes, though he still sounds a little insecure.

“Yeah, you’ll never have to worry about getting clumsy in your old age like the rest of us,” Lúcio returns with a smirk.

Genji laughs again. “Very true,” he adds, and this time he seems surer of himself.

With a little bounce, Lúcio gets to his feet. “Alright, let’s roll.”

The two men exit through the back of the building and head towards the small trail that starts just beyond the Watchpoint’s property line. The sun’s bearing down on them but not uncomfortably so and it takes hardly any time before they reach a good pace.

They exchange some chitchat before Genji clears his throat and the conversation takes a more serious turn.

“I heard Zen talked to you about… things,” he says, his face still pointed straight ahead.

Lúcio scratches the back of his neck self-consciously. “Yeah, I honestly wasn’t expecting any of that,” he admits to Genji.

“He has a big heart.” Genji sighs, the sound somewhat distorted behind his faceplate. Lúcio thinks back to this morning and remembers the man’s jealousy.

“Hey, you know you don’t have anything to worry about, right?” Lúcio says carefully. “I would never try to come between the two of you. Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at each other. I might not be able to read your faces but a love like that transcends expression. It’s like, looking at the sun for too long.”

Genji huffs softly. “I am very lucky to have found him,” he says.

“And he you,” Lúcio adds, his voice serious.

“Tsk.” Genji gazes down at the ocean beneath them. “I am, hah. Unsure of what he sees in me, to be honest.”

Lúcio stops in his tracks. “Are you kidding me?” he exclaims.

Genji flinches and ceases walking as well, but doesn’t turn around. “I am not exactly boyfriend material,” he says as if he’s stating a well-known fact.

“Fucking bullshit,” Lúcio says somewhat forceful. “I realize that we don’t know each other that well but I’ve seen you with other people, Jesse and Hanzo especially. Your sense of humor is amazing and the sound of your laughter could bring someone back from the brink of death. The way you move is so graceful it’s almost hypnotic and you’re incredibly sharp and intelligent. Why,” he amps up his volume in vehemence, “on _earth_ would you think you’re no boyfriend material?”

Slowly, Genji turns around at last. For a moment he’s silent and Lúcio doesn’t think it unnerving until he hears the other man speak.

“You know _nothing_ ,” he hisses at the DJ. “God, why would you? You are perfect! Kind, thoughtful, talented.” Genji pauses to breathe heavily for a moment. “Hah, handsome as fuck. What the hell do you know about _anything_.”

Lúcio holds up his hands in defense. “Look, I’m sorry if my meaning got lost in translation but I think you’re great! Surely that counts for something?”

“Say that to my face, I dare you,” Genji bites out.

Lúcio wrinkles his brow. “I did say it to your face,” he counters.

“No,” Genji says as he moves his hands in the direction of his ears. He bends his head as he fiddles with something and Lúcio hears a loud hiss but it’s not until Genji looks up again that he realizes what he was doing. “You did not,” he says as he forcefully throws his visor at Lúcio’s feet. His eyes burn into Lúcio’s, pain etched onto his face.

A long moment passes where the two of them just look at each other. Seeing his features for the first time throws Lúcio completely off guard and a million thoughts run through his head. For once he doesn’t know what to say so he says nothing for a beat too long.

“As I thought,” Genji rasps. He closes his eyes with force, causing tears to spill over his cheeks. Lúcio takes a breath, about to say something, anything, but it’s too late. Genji has already scaled the closest cliff like a goddamn ninja.

“Wait!” Lúcio’s voice returns when Genji reaches the top, but the other man doesn’t give a sign that he heard. He sprints away, leaving Lúcio all by himself.

“Fuck,” he whispers as soon as he’s lost sight of the fleeing figure. “Fuck, he’s beautiful.”

His legs crumble beneath his body and he heavily sits down, picking up the discarded visor with trembling hands. It feels wrong to run his fingers along the grooves without permission but he can’t help himself, he needs to traces the lines that he knows as his friend’s face.

God, how he hopes he can fix this situation.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

It’s well past nightfall when Lúcio finally returns to the Watchpoint. He doesn’t even think about going inside, just heads straight into the garden. He’s not surprised and secretly glad that Zen’s already there, lovingly trimming a rose bush in the dark.

“I fucked up, Zen,” is what immediately leaves Lúcio’s mouth, almost without his permission.

Zen looks up at him and carefully lowers the gardening shears to the ground. “I gathered something was wrong,” he admits.

Lúcio wordlessly holds up Genji’s visor, his stance one of sorrow and defeat.

“Oh,” Zen breathes out. “Oh, no.” He approaches Lúcio slowly, as if not to startle a frightened animal, and gently pries the visor from Lúcio’s fingers so he can attach it to his belt. Then he gathers Lúcio in his arms when he makes no move to retreat.

It takes a few seconds for Lúcio to realize that he’s started crying and he holds onto Zen’s waist as he buries his face into the omnic’s neck. “There’s still so much pain in him,” he says, his voice strangled.

Zen sighs. “I know. I have aided him as much as I can. Maybe it is time for someone else to help him carry his burden.”

Lúcio inhales with a wet noise. “I’m not sure he’d accept anything from me,” he says.

“He will,” Zen confides in him. “He just needs some time. He is too used to putting up a front and has no experience in showing his vulnerable side. All you have to do is show patience.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Lúcio nods, and his forehead rubs against one of Zen’s artificial neck tendons. It feels… nice.

Zen tightens his hold on Lúcio. One of his hands moves to the nape of his neck and Lúcio feels like purring when he feels him scratching there.

“Hm, I could just stay like this forever,” Lúcio says, his voice dreamy.

Zen laughs softly. “I assume you like to cuddle?” he asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Lúcio answers. “Do you?”

“You could say that,” Zen replies. “I was not built for carnal pleasure but cuddling pleases my sensors in all the right ways.”

Lúcio’s quiet for a moment, considering this. “So… you can’t have sex at all?” he asks.

Zen shakes his head. “Not in any way that stimulates me, no. I can, of course, give pleasure to others, but I have to admit I have never tried that. I am not sure how that would make me feel.”

“I guess it’s different for everyone,” Lúcio agrees, a little bit thrown by the sudden change in topic.

“What about you?” Zen asks in return.

“Me?” Lúcio turns his head so he can look at the side of Zen’s face.

“Do you enjoy sex?”

The question is phrased so innocently he can’t help but feel a surge of affection for the omnic monk. It’s a good sign, because he normally hates it when people ask after his sex life.

He sighs nonetheless. “It’s complicated,” he admits.

“How so?” Zen asks. “If you do not mind talking about it, that is,” he’s quick to follow up.

“I like the idea of loving someone so much you want to be intimate with them in every way,” Lúcio starts.

“But?” Zen prompts him.

“I’m not really comfortable enough with my own body to share that with someone else, I suppose.” He moves his head again and closes his eyes, feeling self-conscious.

“Your body?” Zen asks, confusion evident in his voice.

Lúcio hesitates for a long moment. “I’m way too short,” he mumbles eventually.

Zen moves his hand to rub the top of Lúcio’s head. “I like you this size,” he says. “It’s nice to hold you.”

“Yeah, sorry, just trying to deflect,” Lúcio apologizes. “Guess I should leave that to Genji.”

Zen makes a sound that’s awfully close to a snort. “You have a terrible sense of humor,” he informs him with a chuckle.

“Excuse you, I’m hilarious,” Lúcio counters in mock offense, moving back so they can look each other in the eye.

“Is something bothering you?” Zen asks after considering him carefully.

 Lúcio weighs his options before he releases a long sigh. “Do most omnics have a concept of gender?” he asks apprehensively.

Zen makes a thoughtful sound. “Not as such,” he says. “Most omnics are automatically thought of as either male or female by humans, depending on their appearance or function. But many do not have a set gender identity, if that is what you mean.”

Lúcio takes a beat to think that over. “So… you’re not actually a ‘he’, strictly speaking?” he asks.

Zen laughs. “Strictly speaking, no. But it is a pronoun that works, so good enough.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and Lúcio’s thoughts are racing. This would be the perfect moment to drop the proverbial bomb but now he’s started hesitating again and—

“What about you?” Zen’s voice is clear, curious.

“Huh?” Lost in thought, he can’t remember what was said last.

“Are you strictly speaking a ‘he’?”

Nervous sweat breaks out all along his body. “Um, yeah,” he says, his voice slightly quavering. “Yes, definitely. I—” he takes in a deep breath “—I wasn’t always. Or I was, I guess it just took a little longer before everyone knew.” He laughs, the sound awkward.

“You are trans.”

It’s not even a question, and that’s what throws Lúcio. Zen’s arms are still loosely draped around his shoulders and Lúcio’s not sure if he should feel safe or caged in.

“You… knew already?” he asks, unsure if he even wants the question answered.

Zen shakes his head. “Of course not,” he says. His face doesn’t change but Lúcio doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look kinder.

“But you don’t mind.” He doesn’t phrase it like a question either and it feels right.

“ _Of course not_ ,” Zen repeats with almost aggressive sincerity. His hands find Lúcio’s jaw and he presses their foreheads together.

Lúcio closes his eyes. He feels like he’s flying.

They stay like that for a while until Lúcio has to suppress a big yawn.

Zen chuckles. “You should get some rest,” he says, his voice soft.

“Hm, yeah,” Lúcio agrees. “In a minute. Just…” He breathes in deep and focuses, trying to commit every single detail about this moment to memory. It’s not until he looks down and spots Genji’s visor that he remembers the reason for their talk. He tenses up again, something Zen notices immediately.

“I will return it to him in the morning,” he says.

“Is he going to be all right?” Lúcio asks.

Zen releases an artificial sigh. “Eventually,” he replies. “I will let him know you worry for him.”

Lúcio nods. “Thanks.” He’s quiet for a moment, but there’s something he needs to know. “Does he really think the scars make him ugly?” he asks somewhat bluntly.

Zen makes a sad sound as he strokes Lúcio’s cheek. “He always tells me it does not count when I call him beautiful,” he says.

Lúcio’s feels his eyes tear up. “Maybe I should, then,” he says. “I’ll let him know how beautiful he really is.”

Zen gathers him in his arms once more and when Lúcio goes to sleep that night, it is with a head full of thoughts and a heavy heart.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

[Can we talk? I’m @ cove]

He receives the message the next afternoon, and Lúcio’s heart skips a beat at reading the words. He hadn’t expected to hear from Genji quite so soon and he hopes he can take this as a good sign.

[Sure thing! I’ll be there in 20]

He returns to his monitors and sweeps his fingers over the main screen, adding the last finishing touches to the piece of music he was working on. Then he pulls on his hiking boots once more, feeling a pang of sadness when he remembers the previous day. That had started out well, too. Lúcio sighs. He can only hope for the best right now.

Before leaving his quarters, he takes a look at himself in the mirror and frowns at his reflection. He can see his anxiety radiating off of him in waves and he hates the way it makes him look. He quickly puts his dreads up in an artfully mussed bun and grabs his favorite tube of lip gloss so his face looks less dead. It’s in no way a perfect fix but it has to do for now.

As he walks towards the back exit he encounters a few of his fellow team mates and while they do greet him, no-one tries to strike up a conversation. _God, I must look a right mess_ , Lúcio thinks. He doesn’t run into Zen, and he’s not quite sure if that’s a blessing or a curse.

It’s warm outside, especially compared to the air-conditioned hallways of the Watchpoint, and Lúcio can feel himself starting to sweat almost immediately. _Great_ , he thinks to himself as he pulls at the neckline of his t-shirt. _Not like I wanted to make a good impression or anything_.

The walk to the hidden beach beneath the Watchpoint isn’t too long and Lúcio finds himself relaxing on the way. He likes how easy it is to escape to nature here—as soon as the path drops down all he sees and hears is the ocean. He loves the bustle of city life but there’s something to be said for the quiet of the country.

The last few feet onto the beach are a bit of a tricky descend so he doesn’t see Genji until the soles of his shoes hit white sand. The other man is sitting on a large rock at the water’s edge, staring into the waves. Lúcio knows there’s no way he hasn’t heard him yet so he guesses he must be waiting for him to approach. He bends down to unlace his boots and takes them off along with his socks so he can walk barefoot across the sand. It’s one of those little pleasures in life—the feeling of earth sifting through your toes.

With his shoes in hand he makes his way towards Genji, walking slightly quicker than planned due to the hot sand. Genji doesn’t look around until he reaches him.

“Yo,” he says with one of his signature finger gestures. His visor is back on his face.

“Hey,” Lúcio replies. “Can I?” He points at the rock Genji’s sitting on.

Genji pats next to him. “Please,” he says.

Lúcio sits down, leaving a few inches between them so he doesn’t crowd Genji.

For a moment they just sit together, staring at the horizon in the distance. A few seagulls fly overhead and Lúcio has to smile at the racket they make.

Just when Lúcio decides he has to say something, Genji clears his throat. “I believe I owe you an apology,” he says, his voice gruff.

Lúcio chances a look to the side. Genji’s posture screams discomfort, his shoulders so high it looks like he’s trying to disappear into his armor.

“Not really,” Lúcio says after a beat. “I mean, sure, the situation was crap. But it wasn’t your fault or anything. I don’t blame you for lashing out—I know I got on too strong. I’ve, uh, been told that’s a habit of mine.”

Genji laughs quietly, his posture easing a little. “It is not a bad habit to have,” he assures him. “You care. A lot. And loudly.”

Lúcio snorts. “That’s one way to put it,” he says.

“Seriously though, I am sorry for running out on you. Zen has informed me that I was acting like a rude coward. It is, hm.” Genji trails off and turns back to the ocean. “It is hard, sometimes. To open up. Figuratively _and_ literally.”

The grin is evident in Genji’s voice now and Lúcio smiles at the side of his visor, glad his friend is slowly turning back to himself. “Yeah, I get that,” Lúcio says. “It’s definitely not always easy. I meant what I said yesterday, though. I really do think you’re great.”

Genji self-consciously rubs the back of his neck. “You still did not know how to react,” he says softly. “I mean, I do not blame you. But it is still—”

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous.” He interrupts Genji with a fierce voice, and Genji’s head snaps back up. “I admit that I might have been a little bit afraid. For my own reaction, that is. I wasn’t even sure how much of a face you still had.” He cringes and looks away, following a reckless seagull with his eyes. “But then I saw your face and realized that you were beautiful and I knew how to react to that even less. So, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It was never my intention to hurt you.”

Genji is quiet next to him, and Lúcio has no idea what might be going through his head right now. He’s too afraid to chance a look and continues to study the gull.

“You… What?” Genji eventually says, his voice incredulous.

Lúcio feels himself blush, his face heating up quickly and he hopes his complexion hides the betrayal.  “I think you’re hot, okay,” he says somewhat defensively. He finally chances a look at Genji but with his visor still up he doesn’t know how to read the other man.

“But—” Genji starts and stops again before he can finish his train of thought. “Huh?”

“Look,” Lúcio starts. “I get that you might be self-conscious about your scars. But they do not define you in any way and with eyes like yours they’re not even the first thing you notice.”

“Oh.” The sound falls softly from Genji’s lips. “I… Woah. No-one—I mean, Zen is always telling me shit like that, but I always figured that did not really count.”

“That’s kind of rude to say,” Lúcio says bluntly.

Genji hangs his head. “Yes, you are right. I guess it makes it easier to tell myself that because he is an omnic, he does not care about my looks and will not leave my side because of them. But that is, hah, bullshit, as Jesse would say. I know that. But the doubts are still there.”

“Yeah, I get that. I really do. So let me be there for you, okay? I really want to,” Lúcio says, hoping that Genji can hear in his voice how sincere he is.

“I—yeah, okay,” Genji says quietly.

“Yeah?” Lúcio smiles at his friend. Genji still seems uncomfortable but less so than a few minutes ago.

“Yeah.”

For a moment they just look at each other, the only sound coming from the waves in front of them and the seagulls above.

“Can I hug you?” Lúcio asks to break the silence between them.

Genji hums and moves to wrap his arms around him. “You probably cannot tell but I am smiling right now,” he says, humor evident in his voice.

“Maybe you should get one of those digital displays,” Lúcio says into Genji’s shoulder as he hugs him back. “Have it show emoticons. You’re really hard to read, man.”

Genji laughs again. “That would be quite the sight,” he says. “But, um, it would probably be easier if I just take off my visor.”

Lúcio pulls back from the hug to frown at Genji. “You don’t have to do that,” he says. “Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

One of the seagulls screeches right overhead, and Genji turns to look at it. “I want to feel comfortable around you. As myself,” he says, turning back to Lúcio. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

The hope in his voice makes Lúcio smile encouragingly. “Sure, but only if that’s what _you_ want. You don’t have to do anything on account of me.”

“I think need might be a better word,” Genji huffs. “I mean, I am terrified. But it would be nice to be able to take off my visor now and again.”

“Just know that you can, around me,” Lúcio says. “I mean, around everyone in Overwatch, probably, but I get the need to start small. I know it isn’t easy to trust people with things like that.”

Genji sighs. “I hate making such a big deal out of this,” he says. “There is just this—”

“Constant terror people will react in the worst possible way?” Lúcio fills in for him.

“Exactly.”

It’s silent for another moment and they both look back at the ocean. Lúcio can almost hear the gears turning in his friend’s head, and he’s reminded of the time he first came out to his mother.

“I am taking it off, now,” Genji suddenly says, apropos of nothing. “Just… Do not look until I say so, alright?”

Lúcio hums his assent and goes back to observing the gulls flying around the beach. Two seem to be fighting over something that doesn’t even look edible and he has to smile at their antics. He tries to ignore the movement at his side but it’s hard with the dozens of butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach.

“You can look now,” Genji says softly from beside him. His voice wavers just a little bit and it makes Lúcio want to hug him all over again.

The smile still on his face, he turns his head to look at his friend. Genji’s looking at his feet, both hands tightly gripped in front of him. After a long beat, he looks up to meet Lúcio’s eyes.

The smile on Lúcio’s face grows until the corners of his mouth nearly extend to his ears. “There you are,” he says reverently.

Genji ducks his face back down, a light blush dusting his cheeks. It gives Lúcio the opportunity to study his face and he thinks he can understand why Genji’s so uncertain about his looks. Nearly every inch of skin is marred by thin, long scars, and the only part that’s intact is the synthetic jaw starting at his lower lip. One of his ears is missing a chunk and while he’s still wearing the part of his armor that covers the top of his head, Lúcio can see that the scars extend well into his hairline. But then Genji looks up again, and Lúcio gets lost in his eyes. They’re a deep amber color, shining almost golden in the sunlight.

“I kinda expected you to have green eyes,” he blurts out.

Genji snorts. “Why the fuck would I have green eyes?” he says. “I’m Japanese. That makes no sense whatsoever.”

Lúcio snorts. “Yeah, I know,” he says. “It’s just, your whole color scheme, right? I like all the green details.”

Genji smirks at him, the expression made slightly endearing by the scar pulling at his lip. “No surprises there, Frog-san,” he jokes.

Lúcio starts blushing again and he punches Genji’s shoulder to hide his flustered state. “Sure, make fun of me,” he says. “At least I don’t look like a wannabe ninja.”

“Hey!” Genji starts. “I think you mean actual ninja, thank you very much. I am very stealthy.”

Lúcio thinks back to the many times he almost got distracted by Genji’s grace on the battlefield. “You’re doing something right, that’s for sure,” he admits. “The way you dash and turn during combat? Very invigorating to look at.”

Genji gives him a lascivious grin. “Invigorating, huh?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

If Lúcio thought he was blushing before, his face is on actual fire right now. “I didn’t, I mean, um,” he starts, unsure how to dig himself out of this particular hole.

“Oh!” Genji exclaims. “I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” he apologizes.

“Not uncomfortable,” Lúcio says with a slight cringe. “Just. Um.”

Genji is quiet for a moment as he looks at him with a puzzled expression on his face. “You mean,” he finally starts. “You mean you really…”

“Have totally inappropriate thoughts in my head sometimes?” Lúcio finishes his sentence. “Um. Guilty as charged.”

“Woah.” Genji actually seems flabbergasted by that confession.

“I’m sorry if that totally weirds you out, man,” Lúcio says to him, his hands held awkwardly between them. “It wasn’t my intention to cross any boundaries.”

“Oh! No, no boundaries crossed,” Genji says with something akin to wonder in his voice. “I just… No-one has said anything like that to me in so long.” He self-consciously rubs the back of his head.

Lúcio moves so his right hand is resting on Genji’s left shoulder. “I think you’re amazing,” he says, earnestly. “You’re kind, and funny, and while it’s sometimes hard to look through all that armor you’re wearing, your ass is _on_ _fire_.”

Genji snorts, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You are ridiculous,” he says against his palm.

Lúcio just shakes his head and gently pries Genji’s hand away. “Let me see your smile,” he says. “It’s too beautiful to be hidden away.”

For a moment the two just stare at each other, holding hands. They’re wearing matching smiles and Lúcio feels his heart soar, unable to make words describe the way he’s feeling right now.

After a while Genji finally looks away, and he jumps at what he sees. “The sea is stealing your shoe!” he exclaims hurriedly.

“What?” Lúcio looks down and sees that the shore line must’ve come a little closer in the time they’ve been sitting here, and the shallow waves now reach far enough to touch the sand in front of their rock. One of his shoes is indeed currently being dragged away into the sea. “Hey!” he shouts as he jumps up and moves after his shoe, which is pulled just a little farther out as soon as he reaches it.

Genji jumps after him and together they try to catch the shoe, now bobbing cheerfully to and fro. “Get it!” he says, encouraging Lúcio to dive the blasted thing.

Lúcio, not really thinking in his adrenaline-fuelled state, makes a leap to land on top of it… and subsequently disappears into the ocean. His head is dragged under the next wave and he fights to twist himself around until he victoriously emerges, the shoe held up in triumph.

“Yeah!” Genji pumps his arm in victory and Lúcio laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Together they wade back towards the beach, where Lúcio tries to wring the water out of his shoe as best as he can and sets it atop the rock to dry in the sun. He turns back to Genji, whose eyes are dragged towards his soaking shirt.

“Whoops,” Lúcio says, taking the hem of his t-shirt in hand and moving it away from his body, but when he releases the fabric it immediately clings to his torso again. He looks back up at Genji, who looks… exactly the same as before they ran into the ocean. He is, however, still staring at Lúcio’s chest.

“You should probably take that off, let it dry,” he says, his voice rough.

“Oh!” Lúcio exclaims. “Yeah, maybe. Though it’ll probably dry like this as well…” He’s internally panicking, unsure how to navigate this situation. It’s not that he’s ashamed of his body—not at all, to be fair. He’s just not certain he’s ready for this.

“What is the matter?” Genji asks, obviously worried. “Did I cross a line again?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lúcio is quick to reassure him. “It’s just. Um.”

“Yes?” Genji prompts him when he falls silent, his face encouraging.

“I guess you’re not the only one who feels self-conscious about their scars,” he says, his voice small.

Genji furrows his brows. “You have scars?” he asks.

“Yep,” Lúcio says, popping the ‘p’. He looks at the sea and bites his lip, wondering whether he should take the proverbial leap. Then he feels Genji’s hand on his chin, stroking it softly.

“You are making yourself bleed,” he says with his eyes on Lúcio’s mouth.

Lúcio relaxes his face again and looks back at Genji. He takes a deep breath, holds it for a beat, and releases it shakily.

“You do not have to tell me,” Genji says, his voice kind. “I understand.”

“No, it’s not like I don’t want to,” Lúcio assures him. “I’m just not used to opening up like that.”

“ _Nani_?” Genji looks genuinely surprised. “You are always so open about everything.”

Lúcio looks down again. “Not everything,” he admits carefully.

“Are you secretly a cyborg as well?” Genji tries in an attempt to cheer Lúcio up. “Or were you experimented on as a child? Did you have a surgery where they gave you the biggest heart they could find and it left you covered in dozens of scars?”

Lúcio does have to laugh a little at that. “Nah, just, um, two,” he says after a beat, sobering up again.

Genji frowns. “That can’t be too bad,” he says.

Rubbing the back of his head, Lúcio looks down at his feet. “It’s more what they indicate, I guess,”

“Yeah, you lost me,” Genji admits.

Their eyes meet again and Lúcio can only see honest curiosity shining back at him. Genji gives him a small smile, a question contained in the gesture. “They’re, um, top surgery scars,” Lúcio finally says, not giving himself another moment to doubt his confidence.

“Oh!” Genji’s eyes widen in something that doesn’t look like shock. “You mean, as in…” He trails off and makes a vague gesture with his hands.

“I’m trans, yeah,” Lúcio says, hoping that that’s what Genji was hinting at.

“Woah. I mean, I hope I did not make you cross a boundary you were not ready to cross,” he says, his voice apologetic.

“Huh?” Lúcio’s first response to Genji’s reaction is something akin to dissociation where he feels like he’s pulled out of his body to observe the scene from above.

“I did not mean to make you come out,” Genji says, voice strangled. “I thought it would just be a cosmetic issue. “

“That’s alright.” Lúcio says slowly, trying out the words in his mouth and finding that he means them. “If you’re cool with it, that is.”

“I am! Shit, yeah, of course,” Genji says, the syllables tumbling from his lips. “You do not have to worry about me.”

Lúcio releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thanks, man,” he says. “I don’t mind being out but it’s still… hard.”

“I understand,” Genji says. “Is it my time to ask for a hug, now?”

The corners of Lúcio’s mouth immediately pull up and he shuffles closer to Genji, drawing his arms around his middle and cushioning his head on the armor plating that covers his breastbone. Genji’s arms come around his shoulders and they hold each other tight.

“Your height is perfect for hugs,” Genji says happily as he rests his chin on Lúcio’s wet hair.

Lúcio snorts. “Thanks?” he says in lieu of a better reply.

Genji’s grip on him tightens for a beat before he releases him from his grip, though he keeps a hold of Lúcio’s shoulders. Lúcio looks back up at him and it takes him a moment to realize he’s blushing.

“I, um, thank you for being my friend,” Genji says eventually, letting go of his shoulders and directing his gaze back to the ocean as his blush intensifies.

“You’re adorable,” Lúcio blurts out before his brain can stop his treacherous mouth and he’s immediately reminded of the day before, when Zen called him the same.

Genji smiles at his feet before his eyes meet Lúcio’s again. “I know I can be very distant sometimes,” he says with a sigh. “But I hope that does not mean we cannot, um…” Another sigh.

“Get closer?” Lúcio carefully finishes his sentence.

Genji nods, his blush still intensifying.

“I really like you,” Lúcio says bluntly. “I realize we don’t know each other that well but man, I so want that to change. I’m, um, as you’ve probably figured out by now, I’m crushing hard on you.

“Seriously?” Genji does sound in shock this time. “Why?”

“Because you’re funny and kind and considerate and like I said, you do everything in this graceful way that makes me feel all hot and bothered.”

The kiss comes out of nowhere. One moment Lúcio is ranting and the next a pair of mismatched lips is pressed against his own and a feeling of _want_ surges through his body. It only last a second or so; Genji retreats before he can fully reciprocate.

“Holy shit,” Genji breathes out, his eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Lúcio agrees dreamily.

“I forgot how good that feels,” Genji admits, his expression still one of surprise.

Lúcio gives him a wry smile. “You haven’t kissed anyone in a while?” he guesses.

Genji nods his head once in affirmation. “People are not exactly lining up to make out with me,” he says self-deprecatingly.

“I really need to get you to stop saying shit like that,” Lúcio says. “And I know I can’t be a line by myself but I know for a fact that Zen would join me. If he were physically capable of kissing people, that is.”

Genji has to laugh at that. “Yeah, I guess,” he allows.

“I admire the two of you, you know,” Lúcio says after a beat of silence. “You really work as a couple—it’s nice to see.”

Genji gives him a soft smile. “I owe him so much,” he says. “I cannot imagine ever being without him.”

“You probably won’t have to,” Lúcio says with an answering grin. “He’s definitely in it for the long haul.”

Genji laughs. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Is it weird that part of me wants to run straight to him to tell him we kissed?”

Lúcio bites his lip again, this time because Genji’s confession gives him so much join he can hardly contain it. “Maybe we should,” he says after a beat. “I’m not really sure how to approach this new, um, dynamic best but I’m guessing we’re going to have to talk, all three of us.”

Genji nods. “In a bit,” he agrees. “But let us stay a little longer. I really like being with you like this.”

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

After another half an hour of talking softly the two decide to head back towards the Watchpoint. Lúcio’s shirt has dried in the meantime but one of his shoes is still a sopping mess and he pulls a face at the feeling when he puts his weight on the affected foot.

“I regret everything,” he says, shaking his wet foot in front of him.

Genji laughs at him. “Come on,” he says. “The walk back is just a short one.”

That’s not necessarily true but any semblance of protest dies when Genji extends his hand for him to hold.

“Yep, I can get used to this,” Lúcio says as they approach the path that will take them back up to their headquarters.

When the building comes into sight, Genji pauses for a second and gives Lúcio an apologetic smile before he puts his visor back on. Lúcio squeezes his hand to let him know it’s okay—he understands it’s not something that’s going to change anytime soon.

They find Zen chatting amicably with Bastion in their garden. The two make a peculiar picture together and Lúcio wonders how there are still so many people who think all omnics are the same.

When Zen notices Lúcio and Genji approach, his gaze immediately falls on their linked hands and Lúcio swears he can see him smile.

“Greetings,” Zen says. “I take it you managed to kiss and make up?”

Pun _totally_ intended, Lúcio can read that from the way he holds his head. He’s also pretty sure Genji’s blushing again.

“Do you have time to talk?” he asks, trying to keep his voice light—Bastion is known to be the worst gossip in all of Overwatch.

Zen nods. “Absolutely.” He finishes his conversation with Bastion and gestures for Lúcio and Genji to follow him.

They end up in Zen’s meditation space, a large room on top of the Watchpoint with large windows that offer a view of the ocean. It’s filled with plants and not much furniture, most of the seating consisting of pillows strewn across the floor.

Lúcio takes off his shoes before entering the room, pulling a face at the sopping sound when he removes his wet boot. It makes Zen laugh but he does hand him a towel to make up for it. Lúcio dries off his foot and goes to sit down next to Genji, who’s lounging on a group of pillows closest to the window. His visor is off again and he gives him a soft smile. It’s so easy to get lost in those eyes.

A moment later Zen joins them, carrying two steaming cups of tea. He hands them to Lúcio and Genji and takes his spot on a pillow in front of them.

“You look happy,” is the first thing he says, addressing both men.

Lúcio glances at Genji, who blushes once more as he grins at the hands clasped in his lap. “I definitely am,” he says, smiling as well.

“Yeah,” Genji says as he looks back up. “This afternoon was really good.”

“I am glad,” Zen says, extending his arms so he can rest his wrists on his knees. “Seeing your face fills me with joy,” he adds to Genji in a voice so filled with love it makes Lúcio’s guts feel funny.

Genji barks out a laugh. “Oh, I am still terrified,” he admits. “But I trust you both. And, um. I guess it is time for me to heal.”

Lúcio’s hand finds Genji’s shoulder and he gives it a squeeze. He wants to keep it casual but when Genji looks at him, uncertainty written all over his face, he moves in further and hugs him tight. “We’re here for you,” he tells him.

“Thank you,” Genji says in a small voice. He sounds like he might start crying if they don’t change the subject.

“Oh!” Lúcio suddenly exclaims, slowly extracting himself from Genji’s grasp. “I totally forgot. I finished that song I was working on.”

“How wonderful!” Zen says. “Does that mean we get to listen to it?”

Lúcio nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, totally. You want to now?”

“Yes please,” Genji says, glad for the distraction.

“Athena, could you…? I put it in my cloud storage.”

“It would be my pleasure, Lúcio,” Athena replies and a moment later, music streams into the sunlit room.

Lúcio thanks her before falling quiet, doing his best not to get antsy. He likes it when he can share his music with others but that doesn’t mean he’s impervious to anxiety.

The song is just a few minutes long but his friends’ silence makes them drag on. Lúcio doesn’t even dare study their faces—this piece is more personal than his usual fare and he’s not sure he’ll be able to bear it if they don’t like it.

As soon as the music falls quiet, Lúcio looks back up. Zen’s staring at Genji with a fond look emanating from his expressionless faceplate and when Lúcio redirects his gaze, he sees why they were so quiet. Genji has tears streaming down his cheeks, his face scrunched up in an attempt to stop crying.

He feels his eyes comically widen in surprise. “Oh shit, are you okay?” he asks.

Genji barks out a wet laugh. “Yeah, fine,” he says, his voice rough.

Lúcio looks back at Zen, a question on his face.

“Your music is filled with joy,” the omnic tells him. “It is incredibly moving and feels… personal.”

Lúcio sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I might’ve been inspired by you both,” he admits. “I didn’t think it’d be that obvious, though.”

“It is,” Genji says as he wipes his cheeks. “You did an amazing job. I have not heard anything so beautiful in a long time.”

Lúcio almost preens under the compliment. “Thanks,” he says, a little shy. It isn’t until right now that he realizes how much Genji and Zen’s opinions on his music mean to him.

Zen moves a little closer and takes one of his hands in his own. “No, thank _you_ for sharing this with us,” he says sincerely as Genji hums in agreement.

“I’m just glad you like it,” Lúcio returns softly. “It really means a lot.”

Zen removes one of his hands from Lúcio’s and moves it to Genji’s left hand, who then grasps Lúcio’s free hand with his right. “I believe it means a lot to all three of us,” Zen says as he meaningfully squeezes their fingers.

Genji ducks his head, a new blush starting on his scarred cheeks. “Is this really happening?” he asks in wonder.

Lúcio laughs and brings the back of Genji’s hand to his lips so he can place a tender kiss on it. “You better believe it,” he says. Then he does the same to Zen’s hand, causing the omnic to emit a pleased whirring sound.

For a moment they’re all quiet as they simply enjoy each other’s company. Instead of feeling like an interloper Lúcio’s engulfed by a wave of belonging and he basks in the pleasure it brings. Still, they should probably discuss what this means for them.

“So… What now?” he asks, looking from Zen to Genji and back.

“Um, spend as much time together as possible?” is Genji’s hesitant answer as he takes back his hands to fiddle with the armor plating on his foot.

“It would be nice to have more moments with just the three of us,” Zen agrees. “And I can imagine you two have a lot to… discuss.” Lúcio swears there’s an honest-to-god twinkle in his eyes.

“Zen!” Genji exclaims somewhat flustered while Zen just looks as innocent as can be.

“Are you sure you’re okay with… that?” Lúcio asks Zen.

Zen hums at him. “Of course,” he reassures him. “Just because I have less interest in certain things does not mean I will keep you from fulfilling your desires.”

“God, you sound like you are pimping us out to each other,” Genji complains half-heartedly.

Lúcio snorts. “Let’s not, um, get ahead of ourselves, guys,” he says, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“My apologies,” Zen says. “That was not my intention. It just makes me so happy to see you together.”

Lúcio’s mouth splits in a big grin at that. “Right?” he says. “It’s the actual best.”

Genji looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. “Ugh, you two are too cute,” he laments facetiously,

Lúcio leans over and kisses his cheek. “Right back atcha,” he says. Then he looks over at Zen and can’t help but give him a smooch as well.

“Oh my,” Zen says and Lúcio’s sure he would’ve blushed if he could. Then Genji kisses his omnic boyfriend as well, the gesture so sweet it makes Lúcio’s heart skip a bit.

“We should go out on a date,” Genji says when he sits back again. “Maybe head into town. Do something fun.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be awesome,” Lúcio agrees enthusiastically.

His mind immediately fills with ideas so he jumpstarts the discussion and the three spend the next half hour talking through date options. Zen’s are a relaxed counter to Genji’s extreme ideas and in the end they settle on dinner and bowling the next time all three have time. It sounds like a great way to spend time to Lúcio and he can’t wait until—well. Probably when Zen comes back from his next mission as he’s set to leave tomorrow.

“And you’re sure you don’t mind me and Genji hanging out while you’re gone?” Lúcio checks one last time as they get up to head down to dinner.

Zen takes his hands in his own. “I would like nothing more,” he says sincerely.

Genji hugs Zen from behind and places his chin on his shoulder. “As if I could stay away from you for so long anyway,” he jokes to Lúcio, who has to laugh at that.

“Fair enough,” he agrees happily.

As the three turn to walk downstairs, Lúcio catches their reflection in one of the big windows. They look so good together it makes him stumble slightly. Genji catches his eye and gives him a soft smile, as if he knows what’s going through Lúcio’s head right now. Then he gives him a wink and puts up his visor, simultaneously slapping Zen on his ass.

Fuck, Lúcio thinks as he follows his two boyfriends. _So this is what it’s like to be in love_.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

Zen has been gone for almost three days when Lúcio finds himself sitting next to Genji, a half-empty six-pack of local fruit-flavored beer next to them. They’re up on the wide ledge outside Zen’s meditation room, looking down at an ocean illuminated only by the moon. Outside of training exercises they have spent nearly every moment with each other in the last few days, trying to get to know each other better than just in a hey-we’re-colleagues-slash-friends way.

It’s been pretty perfect, if Lúcio has to be honest.

They haven’t done anything more intimate than just sharing a few chaste kisses and Lúcio wonders if that’s something they’ll discuss at some point. He’s still not entirely sure where he stands on the whole sex thing and he has no clue what Genji’s situation is, either.

In the end he feels transparency is his best bet and he just straight up asks Genji, perhaps slightly bluntly.

Genji almost chokes on his sip of beer. “Excuse me?” he asks, coughing a little.

Okay, so definitely too bluntly.

Lúcio winces as he rubs Genji’s back. “Sorry! I just mean, I want us to be open about that because I always find it kinda hard to navigate.”

“In general or because…” Genji trails off with a meaningful look.

“Bit of both, probably,” Lúcio says. “I mean, I can’t say I always feel comfortable in sexual situations but most of the time that’s due to expectations. Talking things over usually helps a lot.” He pauses to frown. “I’m sorry if that’s annoying.”

“No, not at all,” Genji is quick to reassure him. “I, um, I would like that as well.” He sighs and his shoulders droop down, a look of sadness etched onto his face.

“Are you all right?” Lúcio asks, concerned about the sudden change in mood.

Genji bites his lower lip and then winces at the sensation. “Ever—ever since… I have a hard time feeling… It is… Ugh.”

There are tears welling up in his eyes and Lúcio’s eyes widen in shock. “Oh, shit, hey,” he says as he draws an arm over Genji’s shoulders, reeling him in for a hug.

Genji laughs shakily, the sound wet. “It is a difficult to love a body like mine,” he says. He sounds heartbroken.

Lúcio cards his fingers through Genji’s hair and does his best to keep from tearing up as well. He’s pretty sure he isn’t as successful as hoped but he ignores that for the moment. “I guess it won’t really help if I tell you I don’t care about any of that?” he tries quietly.

Genji sniffs and clears his throat. “Maybe a tiny bit,” he allows. “But my own thoughts are just too loud. It is easier not dealing with them altogether.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Lúcio says. “I really do. So, um, not in the cards then?”

Genji’s eyes widen as he moves back a little to look at Lúcio. “No! I mean, I would like that. At some point. It just might, um,” he starts before trailing off again.

“Take a while?” Lúcio finishes for him.

Genji sighs. “Yeah,” he confirms.

“Hey, no worries,” Lúcio tries to reassure him. “I’m all right with that. As long as you’re okay with clear communication.”

Genji grins weakly. “Talking is a strong suit of mine,” he says slightly more upbeat. “That will not be a problem.”

Lúcio laughs. “Yeah, I noticed that,” he says. “You, um, talk about sex quite a lot, actually.”

Genji blushes and looks out at the ocean. “Old habit,” he explains. “It is easier to hide behind that persona.”

“The playboy one?” Lúcio can’t help but tease him.

“The playboy one,” Genji agrees with a smirk but he quickly sobers up. “I used to sleep around a lot and that was the only way I knew how to feel good about myself and get what I wanted. I still find it hard to switch that off.”

Lúcio nods in understanding. “Did you, um. Still, right after?”

Genji sighs, his expression pained. “I had such a hard time adjusting. When I started in Blackwatch I was angry and bitter and I felt denied from my usual outlet. Jesse, um.” He trails off and looks down, biting his synthetic lip again. “Jesse’s the only one I slept with in this body. It’s a miracle he still likes me so much.”

Lúcio frowns. “How do you mean?” he asks.

“I never believed him when he said he would sleep with me whenever so I, um, used to get us both drunk. It made it easier to quiet the voice in my mind that way. He always said he did not mind as he enjoyed any kind of sex but after a while he did realize it just made me feel worse about myself and put a stop to the whole thing. He has been a better friend than I deserve.”

“I… Woah,” is all Lúcio can say to that.

“A shitty thing to do, I know,” Genji says with a frown.

“No, I mean, yeah, a bit,” Lúcio carefully agrees. “But I mostly just mean that it can’t have been easy. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I survived,” Genji says with a rueful smile.

Lúcio kisses the side of his head. “Damn right,” he says.

Trying to lighten the mood a little, he changes the topic and asks Genji if he’s seen Hana’s latest stream compilation video. Genji happily changes direction and it doesn’t take very long until laughter echoes down towards the ocean.

After another hour, when the beer’s gone and it’s starting to get too cold to stay out, the two men gather their stuff and head back inside. They return the empty beer bottles to the kitchen where they run into Jesse and Hanzo, who seem to be arguing about tea.

“Evening,” Lúcio says when they notice them and fall quiet.

“Well hey there,” Jesse says with a smirk. “Can’t help but notice the two of you seem awfully close lately.”

They haven’t exactly told anyone about their relationship but it’s not like they’ve tried to hide it, either. Lúcio feels himself starting to blush anyway.

Hanzo jabs Jesse in the side. “Do not start,” he says as he shoots a quick glance at his younger brother.

“Oh, come on,” Genji says. “I am not _that_ prone to freaking out.”

Hanzo just raises his eyebrow.

“Ugh, fine, I normally am,” Genji allows and Lúcio knows he’s pouting underneath his visor.  “Not now, though. I am too happy for that.”

“I am very glad for you, brother,” Hanzo says serenely before looking over at Lúcio. “I can see the two of you are good for each other.”

Lúcio blushes again and bites his lip, not sure how to respond for that. Genji, however, saves him from feeling too awkward.

“All right, good night,” he says pointedly and drags Lúcio out of the room before anyone can say anything else. They head towards the crew quarters and with each step they walk slower, both men unable to end the evening quite so soon.

“Do you want to hang out in my room for a bit?” Genji asks when they approach his door.

“Yeah, sure, sounds good,” Lúcio says and while they discussed the topic of sex just an hour ago he still starts feeling a bit nervous as they enter Genji’s sleeping area. His anxiety intensifies when the door hisses closed behind them, but he’s also beginning to feel something else. Something a little closer to excitement.

Lúcio looks around the room to distract himself and it isn’t until he notices some of Genji’s decoration choices that he realizes he’s never been in here before.

“Why do you have a poster of me on your wall?” he asks slightly bemused.

Genji, in the process of removing his visor, starts blushing fiercely. “It is just the logo!” he objects. “Its design is really pleasing to look at.”

“Genji,” Lúcio starts with a grin. “Were you a fan of me before all this?”

“What?” Genji says, his voice an octave higher than usual. “No! I just… listened to your music from time to time. Some of the monks were kinda obsessed with it. Please do not think that is the reason I like you.”

He actually looks a bit stricken, so Lúcio is quick to reassure him. “Nah, don’t worry, I’m just teasing you,” he says. “Besides, what sort of musician would I be if I didn’t sleep with my groupies?”

Genji’s eyes widen almost impossibly.

“Sorry! That was a joke! A really bad one. Sorry, I think I’m kinda nervous about being alone in your bedroom. At night,” Lúcio is quick to reassure him.

Genji snorts. “You are terrible,” he says in good humor as he walks to his dresser to put his visor down. “And please, there is no need to feel nervous. Your virtue is in no danger from me. Not right now, at least.” With that last addition he glances back at Lúcio and waggles his eyebrows.

“Incorrigible,” Lúcio replies with a laugh before walking over to Genji and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“It must be your bad influence,” Genji whispers, moving down a little so he can kiss Lúcio’s nose.

“Must be,” Lúcio whispers back. He pulls down Genji further still and presses their lips together, the kiss soft but incredibly intimate. His insides warm immediately and he starts to feel funny in his gut. Genji inhales shakily and the sound makes Lúcio’s knees go weak. He presses closer and parts his lips slightly, gliding his tongue softly over Genji’s synthetic lower lip.

“God, the way you make me feel,” Genji says, the sound almost broken as he tightens his hold on Lúcio and deepens their kiss.

Lúcio whimpers as a surge of arousal courses through him, more intense than he’s ever felt in his life. He’s hyper aware of every point of his body touching Genji’s, a liquid heat searing his nerves. He wants more so badly.

“Fuck,” Lúcio whispers as he pulls back from their kiss for that exact reason. “You’re a dangerous man to be around, Genji.”

“Right back at you,” Genji replies, blushing fiercely. “Do you want to watch a film or something? Might be a nice… distraction.”

“Good thinking,” Lúcio agrees with a laugh as he extracts himself from their embrace.

They install themselves on Genji’s bed, the single mattress making it a snug fit. Genji makes it a little easier by pulling Lúcio half onto his chest, causing the other man’s face to heat up as he tries to focus on the screen in front of them where Genji is scrolling through the available movies. They manage to settle on a simple comedy that’s just come out, neither of them feeling up to dealing with something more complicated right now. As it is, most of the plot doesn’t really register with Lúcio as he only notices the feeling of his new boyfriend all around him.

When the credits roll over the screen, Lúcio looks up at Genji. “Pretty sure I could fall asleep like this in seconds,” he says with a yawn.

“Hmm, please do,” Genji says in reply. “I would not mind in the least. Very comfortable, this.”

Lúcio laughs softly. “Would need to brush my teeth first, though.”

Genji exaggerates a sigh. “Fine,” he says before pushing his boyfriend up, which makes Lúcio laugh.

“I’ll be right back,” he says and he moves to get off the bed but Genji pulls him back and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You better,” Genji says with a grin.

Blushing, Lúcio heads out into the hallway and quickly makes way to his own quarters. He almost doesn’t recognize himself in the mirror over the sink—he’s always been a happy guy but his grin is bordering on ridiculously goofy now. He doesn’t mind in the least, though. He’s pretty sure he can rock ridiculously goofy.

He keeps staring at his mirror image as he brushes his teeth, thoughts racing through his head. Removed from Genji’s intoxicating presence for the moment, he’s starting to feel nervous about staying the night in his boyfriend’s bed. He knows now is not the time to start anything even remotely sexual but it’s difficult to keep the thought out of his head. He’s surprised at the feeling of arousal it causes.

Would he really be okay with having sex with Genji?

Lúcio honestly doesn’t know. He shrugs at his mirror self as if to say, time will tell.

He checks his reflection one last time after rinsing his mouth and tries to smooth down his hair after he realizes it’s a bit of a mess. It doesn’t do much but Lúcio figures Genji won’t mind if he’s sleeping with less than perfect hair.

When he walks back to Genji’s room and closes the door behind him, another wave of nervousness hits him. He can hear Genji puttering around in his small bathroom and he’s half tempted to make a quick retreat before his boyfriend pops his head through the crack in the door.

“Be wight dere,” he says around his toothbrush and Lúcio has to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Here he is, feeling nervous because of someone who is so comfortable and easy to be around. Lúcio smiles, immediately at ease, and he hums his assent in the direction of the bathroom before approaching Genji’s bed.

He didn’t take anything to sleep in but he’s sure Genji won’t mind him wearing just boxers to bed so he peels off his jeans before draping them over Genji’s desk chair. He does leave on his t-shirt, though. His scars are still new enough to feel self-conscious about—annoyingly enough, as he’d been looking forward to going shirtless whenever the occasion called for it.

“Um.”

He looks up from where he was frowning at his jeans and sees Genji stand in the doorway, clothed in a pair of soft-looking pajama pants and a long-sleeved tee.

“Hope this is all right,” Genji says as he gestures to himself. “I look… weird without the armor.”

“It does make me feel a little underdressed,” Lúcio says, trying to keep it light. “Though I can’t imagine you looking anything but your gorgeous self.”

Genji tries to scoff at that but Lúcio can see him blush a little. God, he’s so cute.

Lúcio sits down on the bed and pulls the comforter over his legs, suddenly super aware of how little clothing he’s wearing. “You’re going to come here and warm me up?” he asks, his throat dry.

The blush on Genji’s cheeks intensifies but he quickly moves closer regardless, almost jumping on top of the bed. “Don’t have to ask me twice,” he says as he lies down next to Lúcio, pulling the other man with him.

For a moment they just stare at each other and Lúcio has a second to contemplate the unexpectedness of the situation—it all happened so _quickly_ —and then Genji moves closer, puts his hand on Lúcio’s cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.

Lúcio nearly gasps into it, the intensity throwing him off guard, and for a moment all he feels is _want_. He moves his lips against Genji’s, the feeling new and somewhat clumsy but absolutely perfect at the same time. He shifts his head a little, causing their noses to bump and he smiles but then Genji touches his tongue to Lúcio’s lower lip and Lúcio can’t help but moan softly at the sensation. Genji takes that as an invitation to move in closer, draping his leg over Lúcio’s and the moment their pelvises touch—Genji sighs raggedly and disengages from the kiss, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s collarbone instead.

For a moment Lúcio is thrown, but then the awareness of the rest of his body returns and he can feel Genji pressed into his hip. “Oh,” he breathes out.

“Sorry,” Genji manages to mumble into his t-shirt but not moving a muscle otherwise.

Lúcio moves to card his fingers through Genji’s hair. “That’s… that’s all right. No worries. It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Genji asks, and Lúcio realizes it’s an honest question looking for an honest answer, so he takes a moment to contemplate his feelings.

“Yeah, it is,” he says, “I mean, I’m guessing you? Don’t? Well, I. You know.”

“Do not need to do anything with it, no,” Genji says, his voice still uncertain but there’s a little bit of humor creeping back into it. “Gah, stupid anatomy.”

Lúcio laughs, relieved. “Yeah, not much you can do about that,” he says. “Guess I don’t have to worry about that too much.”

Genji looks up a little. “Yeah, but don’t you get… oh. Shit. Sorry, did not mean to make any assumptions there,” he says, his voice strained near the end as he hides his face back into Lúcio’s shirt.

Lúcio bites his lip, unsure how to reply to that. In the end he decides to go with honesty, because he wants to be able to talk about these things with Genji. “Wet, sure, if that’s what you’re not-so-subtly hinting at. I guess that’s not always easy to hide, either.” He smiles at the ceiling, feeling less dysphoric about that statement than he usually would’ve been.

He can hear Genji swallow audibly. “Are you… are you, now?” he asks, his voice rough.

And, god, if that question doesn’t make him aware of the fact that yes, yes he is.

“Mhm,” he answers somewhat high-pitched. “Yeah, I. Yep.”

He feels Genji trying to abort the motion but his hips press into Lúcio’s nonetheless, the admission obviously doing something to him.

They’re still and silent for a bit, but then Genji laughs, softly. “We’re a bit of a disaster at this, aren’t we?”

That has Lúcio laughing as well. “Absolutely,” he says. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually,”

“I quite like you like this, though,” Genji replies. “You’re my disaster.”

Lúcio smiles. “As long as you’re mine,” he adds.

“And Zen’s.”

“And Zen’s,” Lúcio agrees.

Genji removes his face from Lúcio’s neck and moves onto his elbows so he can press a soft kiss to Lúcio’s lips. “We should probably get some sleep,” he says.

“Yeah,” Lúcio agrees. “Um. Cuddles?”

Genji laughs and gives him a sweet kiss but obviously understands what he means as he turns his back to Lúcio before reaching back with his arm, pulling Lúcio’s front flush to his back.

“Hmm, that works,” Lúcio whispers, content.

He isn’t sure how long it takes for them to fall asleep but after a while the arousal leaves his body and just leaves a feeling of utter relaxation instead. After that, he sleeps really, really well indeed.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

When Zen returns from his mission, it doesn’t take long before all three are cozied up in the Watchpoint’s mediation room. Zen starts to tell them about his mission—a pretty straightforward deal—but it’s only a matter of minutes before Genji spills the beans on their sleepover.

“How wonderful!” exclaims Zen. “That makes me very happy.”

“Missed you, though,” Genji adds and Lúcio is quick to agree.

Zen emits a melodic sound that expresses his contentment. “I missed you two as well. With a bit of luck we will now have some time to spend together.”

“That would be really nice,” Lúcio agrees.

“Still need to go on our official first date,” Genji says with a grin.

For a moment Lúcio just stares at his two partners, happiness soaring within him. Suddenly he can’t sit still any longer and he surges forward, dragging Zen into a sideways hug and kissing his cheek. Genji does the same from the other side, and for a long moment they sandwich Zen together. To an outsider it must look like a peculiar picture; man, omnic, and cyborg clinging together. To Lúcio, however, it feels like the place he belongs.

 

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

 

It takes them almost two weeks before they manage to skip out on the rest of their team and go on a proper date. Lúcio is beyond excited; it’s been literal years since he went on a date with anyone and now he has his two favorite people to go with. It’s so much better than he ever could’ve imagined.

They agree to meet up late afternoon on a very average Tuesday. As they leave the base together they get a few looks, and Jesse shouts a loud, “You boys have fun, now!” after them. Lúcio blushes but Genji just gives his best friend the finger. Lúcio doesn’t need to be able to see his face to know that he’s grinning widely behind his faceplate.

They take one of their unmarked vehicles to the local bowling alley, a small place owned by an elderly couple that Lúcio’s seen around town before. They don’t seem alarmed at the sight of an omnic monk, a cyborg ninja, and an internationally famous musician walking into their establishment, which makes Lúcio feel a little more at ease. He has to admit he’d been nervous about what kind of picture they might paint.

“So, loser has to pay for dinner?” Genji says as they’re punching their names into the machine. It’s an old one, with buttons instead of a touchscreen, and the keys are kind of finicky.

“Hm, that one seems a little too obvious,” Zen replies. “How about… Winner gets to pick tonight’s sleeping arrangements?”

Lúcio almost chokes on his own spit. “Zen!” he exclaims, somewhat scandalized. He’s quick to lower his volume, though. “Don’t just _say_ things like that.”

Zen chuckles at the blush on his cheeks and Genji laughs outright. “That is an excellent idea,” he says, his voice filled with glee. “I am in.”

Lúcio rubs the back of his neck, wondering why he’s even surprised at the turn of events. “All right,” he says. “Get ready to lose, then.”

It takes him just one round to realize that he shouldn’t have bet against an omnic and a cyborg. Zen’s throw is absolutely flawless, using the right speed and angle to bowl a strike on his first try. Genji probably would’ve had the same result were it not for the fact that he tries to add some flair to his throw, so he ends up with ‘just’ a spare.

Lúcio normally would’ve been pretty proud of his eight pins, but right now he feels like it’s pointless to have a bowling match against his two boyfriends. “Well. This is gonna go great,” he says somewhat dejectedly.

Zen hums. “We did not think this through,” he agrees.

Genji laughs again. “How about we make it a little bit more interesting?” he suggests.

Lúcio turns to look at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“How about Zen throws blindfolded? And I can use my non-synthetic arm instead. That would probably make things less unequal,” Genji says after thinking it over for a second.

Lúcio glances to Zen. “Think that would work?”

Zen nods. “Yes, I like this idea. I am sure I could still beat you both without using my sight,” he says, the humor evident in his voice. He unties the decorative sash around his waist and binds it around his head instead before casually throwing another strike.

“All right, it is on,” Genji says with emphasis as he picks the next ball to throw. Even with his left hand he still manages to throw an easy spare.  “Still warming up,” he says as he’s walking back to their seats. Lúcio shoots him a look and Genji feigns hurt. He’s betrayed by a soft giggle though and Lúcio gives him a playful shove.

Halfway through the game Lúcio’s losing badly but he’s having a great time. Genji’s bad jokes are on point, Zen keeps complimenting him with the sweetest things, and Lúcio feels better than he's ever felt in his life.

“Oh, I am so sleeping in the middle tonight,” Genji boasts as he gets ready to hurl another ball down the lane. He’s in first place right now and the only reason he managed to bump Zen down is because he made Zen succumb to outrageous laughter during his last throw. “Can I also decide on state of dress? Because if so, my vote goes for naked,” he adds with a chuckle as he releases the ball in his hand.

Lúcio sinks down in his seat with a groan. “Is there a way to turn him off?” he jokes to Zen.

“If only,” Zen replies, feigning seriousness.

Genji turns around with flair. “You wound me!” he says as all pins go down behind him. He looks back at his result as if he forgot he’d just thrown the ball. “Ha! First place is still mine.”

Zen wins, in the end, to no-one’s surprise but definitely to Genji’s displeasure. Lúcio hadn’t stood a chance against his two boyfriends but they leave the bowling alley with huge smiles on their faces.

Instead of going to an actual restaurant afterwards, Zen leads them to a hidden beach close to the Overwatch headquarters. When they arrive there, they find an assortment of foods in a large wicker basket. The basket is set on a blanket and surrounded by plush cushions.

“Aw, Zen!” Lúcio exclaims when he sees it. “This is so nice!”

Zen emits a pleased sound. “I figured some privacy was in order.”

The threesome sits down in a triangle, facing each other with their collection of food in the middle. Genji sneaks a furtive look around him before taking off his faceplate.

“There he is,” Zen says with a smile in his voice.

In the two weeks that they’ve been dating, Lúcio hasn’t seen Genji without his mask much and each time feels like a gift. He leans over to kiss his boyfriend on his cheek.

“All right, food!” Genji says, his deflecting skills not quite as good in conversation as in combat. Both Lúcio and Zen let it go, though, and Zen happily watches the two men dig in.

They’re silent for a moment, just enjoying the food and company, but it doesn’t take long before Genji cracks a joke and Zen’s laughter echoes along the beach. Lúcio smiles at the sound—Zen’s laughter is music to his ears and he wishes he could do something with it in his work.

When they’re done eating they scour the beach for dry wood so they can build a small campfire. It doesn’t take them long until they have a blazing heat warming them and even though it’s not cold enough to need the fire it definitely adds to their coziness. Genji toys around with it for a bit before becoming bored with the novelty. He sits back and observes Lúcio and Zen for a beat. “Soooo,” he begins with a smirk. “Anyone up for a swim?”

Lúcio laughs. “I didn’t just happen to bring my swim gear,” he says in reply.

Genji cocks an eyebrow. “And? We can do without.” He’s now wiggling his eyebrows to make his intent clear.

Lúcio looks at Zen, a little bit alarmed. “Um. I don’t—”

“I made sure the beach would be empty for the rest of the night,” Zen says, trying to reassure him.

Lúcio glances back at Genji, and then down his own body. He likes the idea of going swimming at night, but without his swimming trunks… Besides, he has one other little problem that he hasn’t had to consider before.

“I’m, um, keeping my underwear on,” he starts hesitantly. “And, um.” He stops again, blushing furiously.

“That is all right,” Genji says. “I will as well.”

“No, it’s just…” Lúcio rubs his hand over his face. “I can’t wear my packer into the ocean—I’m afraid I might lose it.”

“Your packer?” Genji asks.

Lúcio blushes harder. “My dick,” he explains to the sand in front of him.

“Oh! Guess you are going to have to pull out before—” Genji doesn’t make it to the punch line of his joke before he starts laughing. “That’s totally fine, babe,” he says as he quickly sobers up again.

Lúcio feels warm inside at hearing ‘babe’ leave Genji’s lips so easily. “All right, then,” he says. “I guess we’re going for a swim.”

Even with Genji’s bravado, he seems hesitant to actually disrobe. He fiddles with the hem of his jumper for a bit, never actually taking it off. Lúcio notices and moves over so he can take Genji’s hands in his. “Let’s brave our fears together,” he says with a soft smile. Genji nods at him. Lúcio glances at Zen, who’s just watching the two men with happiness radiating off of him warmer than the fire.

“On three?” Genji suggests and Lúcio agrees. “One, two, three!” Genji says as they both pull off their tops. For a moment they stand looking at each other, feeling slightly stupid. Then Lúcio’s attention is pulled to Genji’s chest and yeah, he understands why Genji would feel self-conscious. They make eye contact again and move closer to each other, Genji framing Lúcio’s face with his hands.

“God, you are beautiful,” he says almost vehemently.

Lúcio smiles up at him. “I can’t handle your hotness, babe,” he says in return, trying to make light of the situation.

It works, Genji cracks a smile and steps back again, fiddling with the zipper on his pants. Lúcio turns around for this part; taking off his jeans is no problem but then he’s left with the problem of the bulge in his boxerbriefs. He looks up again and finds Zen looking at him.

“Do you require some privacy?” Zen asks.

Lúcio grins sheepishly. “Nah, it just feels a bit weird. You two don’t mind… Right?” He leaves the question open to interpretation.

“Of course not,” Zen is quick to say, and Genji agrees.

Lúcio nods and turns away again, retrieving his packer from the pouch in the front of his boxerbriefs. He’s not sure where to put it; it seems weird to place it in their food basket.

“Can I… Can I see it?” Genji asks, his voice soft but curious.

Lúcio can’t help but snort. “This is a very sexy way to see my dick for the first time,” he jokes. He thinks Genji’s request over for a few seconds. “But sure, if you want to.”

He turns around, holding his packer somewhat awkwardly, and shows it to Genji.

“Woah!” his boyfriend exclaims. “It looks so real!”

Zen hums his agreement, looking curiously as well.

Lúcio laughs. “That’s the idea,” he says. “I think it’s supposed to feel like a real one, too.”

“Feel free to touch my dick anytime for comparison,” Genji returns easily, but then blushes once his words have time to catch up on him. “Um. I mean.”

Lúcio just laughs harder. “I just might take you up on that sometime,” he says, feeling more brazen than usual.

“Deal,” Genji says, grinning again.

“You two are adorable,” Zen interjects and the both turn to look at him. He’s sitting peacefully, hovering a few inches above the ground, and he’d be making heart eyes at them if he could.

“Are you joining us for a swim, Zen?” Lúcio asks.

“No, you two go ahead. I will watch you from the beach.”

With a nod, Genji discards his jeans as well and runs into the waves, not looking back. Lúcio hurriedly places his packer inside his clothes and runs after his boyfriend. When he reaches the water, he slows down to place one foot carefully into the sea.

Not a second later Genji has dragged him into the ocean. The water is cold but the sound of laughter warms his heart. He looks back and sees Zen observing them, completely serene. He returns his gaze to Genji, holding both of his hands and with a radiant grin on his face.

Lúcio can’t wait to start working on new music, write this moment into a song, and share his love with the world.


End file.
